


Petals Falling

by ae1ita



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and no smut, im really nervious posting this like most things i hope people like it, its gonna be cute and angsty, there will probly be violence later though just as a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ae1ita/pseuds/ae1ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adrienette fanfic. Happens in an AU where Adrien is homeschooled due to having a very weak immune-system so he is rarely able to leave the house because of his father's fear of him getting seriously ill. His father runs a flower shop which was originally his mother's but she passed away due to her weak immune system. Adrien helps with the shop and cares for the flowers in it. Marinette is intrigued by a mysterious boy who works at a flower shop close to her school and wants to befriend him. Also they are like juniors or seniors in high school.</p>
<p>I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet but it will be told from both Adrien and Marinette’s view in 1st person,  and I hope this goes good, so yeahh enjoy!! ^ ^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Part 1 [ Adrien’s view ]

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter will have 2 parts one is Adrien's side of the story and the other is Marinette's, for the first chapter it is best if you read Adrien's first

A young boy stands in a hallway in the back of a flower shop. Standing where he was when he was told that his mother had gotten terribly ill and would need to be hospitalized. As it replays in his mind, he gets very sad. He wished he had been able to visit her. The boy was born with a weak immune system, so even a cold could turn into something much worse if he caught one. His father made sure that he was unable to visit his mother in the hospital. Instead he would send her flowers from the shop each time his father would visit. The boy's mother passed away after being hospitalized for many months, now only him and his father runs the shop. Before his mother's death the boy was never really allowed to help in the shop but now taking care of the flowers is his hobby.

 

* * *

 

"Adrien" my father calls to me from another room, "They changed their mind and actually would like some red carnations".

I am snapped back to reality, and begin to feel depressed. Often whenever I replay memories they feel so vivid and real that it's like they are happening for the first time. I then remember what I was supposed to be doing. I was sent to the conservatory in the back of the shop to see if there were any of the flowers left that a customer had wanted.

The glass door and outer walls of the conservatory are often foggy because of the warmth and humidity. As I open the door the hinges creak and beads of condensation roll down the door. The warm air feels like a blanket as I walk to the place where carnations are planted. I always love being in the conservatory, and how all the plants seem so vivid in colors compared to the rest of the house. As I arrive at where the carnations are usually planted I kneel down to cut the stems. I’ve never liked cutting the flowers but it's how running a flower shop goes.

"Sorry", I whisper to the few red carnations that are left, taking out the shears from my apron and cutting them.

Holding the carnations, I walk back to the front of the shop. At the cash register is my father and the customer, my father has an irritated look on his face and the customer is standing there glancing around.

"What took you so long?” my father asks bitterly, "Customers shouldn't have to wait this long".

"There wasn't many red carnations left so they were hard to find" I reply, handing father the flowers to wrap.

"It's all right", the customer adds turning to me, "I'm not in a hurry, thank you for finding the red carnations".

"Your welcome”, I reply with an awkward smile.

My father then gives me a look that means I should get back to work with tending to the flowers. I then walk over to the sink in the back of the shop and pick up the watering can to begin a daily watering for the flowers that are out in front of the shop. After filling up the watering can I carefully pick it up so that no water spills and walk over to the shop entrance door and place it down on a table near the door. Using my foot to keep the door open I reach to get the watering can and close the door behind me.

Outside the air is crisp and fresh; I take a deep breath and relax. The air in the springtime always seems the freshest. _It’s sad that really the only time I'm allowed to go outside is to water flowers, but it’s for the best._

The street that my home and the flower shop are on is never busy in the mornings. Infact it isn't ever busy at all. This is most likely because it’s a side street in a small town. I then begin to water the flowers along the outside of the shop. After finishing about half of them the watering can runs out of water and I begin to go back inside to refill it. I take a step back with one of my feet and feel someone bump into me and crash to the ground. Turning around I see a girl about my age struggling to get up after falling.

“Ah! I’m sorry” I say looking down at her, _I should probably help her up but I’m not allowed to touch other people._

She winces as she begins to stand up and I see that her knees are scraped up as well as her hands. Blood is starting to soak through her pants at the knees and her hands have lines from where the concrete scraped them.

“It’s ok” she says, “It’s my fault for not paying attention, I was so focused on going as fast as I could so that I wouldn’t be tardy again since, if I do get another tardy I’ll end up with a detention”.

“No, it’s my fault I should’ve made sure no one was coming before blocking the sidewalk, I’m sorry.” I reply.

“Well, I really need to go or else I will be late now” she says starting to turn away and walk almost limping to not cause pain.

“You can’t walk around injured like that” I say concerned, “Wait here and I can get supplies to clean your injuries”.

“But I can’t-” she begins to say.

I cut her off, “Please”.

“Fine” she replies turning back toward me.

“Thank you”, I say setting the watering can down and opening the door to the shop.

I rush upstairs and get a washcloth from the linen closet and set it on the counter of the bathroom sink. I then turn the sink on and wait for the water to get warm. While waiting I go through the cabinet under the sink to find neosporin. After finding it I put it in my apron and grab a few bandaids too. The water is now a nice temperature and I get the washcloth wet, turn the faucet off and begin to go back downstairs. I get to the door and see that she’s gone.

_Why would she leave? She was going to be late but she got injured. I hope she’s ok._

I then pick up the watering can and go back inside.


	2. Chapter 1 - part 2 [Marinette’s view]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 1 / Marinette's of the first chapter

A young girl rushes out the door late for school. She finds that she is almost always late. This is because in the morning before school she is often working on fashion designs she’s made herself. She loves to sew and design and recently has been inspired by flowers since it is springtime. Because she is often late she has only one more tardy before she will get a detention.

 

* * *

I run down the sidewalk. _What is quickest possible way to get to school? I’ve never really tried any shortcuts before. I think this street cuts across faster._ I then turn onto a street I’ve never been on before. It’s very quiet. I look around and there are a lot of small business shops. My foot then crashes into something and I trip. I break my fall but end up scraping up my hands and knees badly.

“Ah! I’m sorry” I hear someone say behind me and slowly get up.

Moving my legs causes my knees to sting with pain, and I can see blood gathering on the palm of my hands.

“It’s ok” I say wincing with pain, “It’s my fault for not paying attention, I was so focused on going as fast as I could so that I wouldn’t be tardy again since, if I do get another tardy I’ll end up with a detention”.

I look up to see a young boy about the same age as me. _I’ve never seen him in school before?_

“No, it’s my fault I should’ve made sure no one was coming before blocking the sidewalk, I’m sorry.” he replies.

“Well, I really need to go or else I will be late now” I say starting to turn away and walk, the stinging from the scraps on my knees cause me to limp awkwardly.

“You can’t walk around injured like that” the boy says concerned, “Wait here and I can get supplies to clean your injuries”.

“But I can’t-” I start to say.

He cuts me off saying, “Please”.

“Fine” I reply slowly turning back to him.

“Thank you”, He says and sets the watering can he was holding down and goes inside the shop.

_I can’t wait for him. I’ve got like less than ten minutes now._

I begin a slow jog/ walk, saying “ouch” every few seconds to myself and start heading to school again. Once I reach the classroom in the school Alya looks at me alarmed.

“Gurl!? What the fuck happened to you?” Alya questions me as I sit down in the seat next to her.

“I tripped, while running, it was gonna be a shortcut, but I tripped” I answer out of breath.

“How did you trip?” Nino questions from sitting behind us.

“Some guy was in the way, and he insisted I waited for a while longer so he could clean my injuries, but I couldn’t be late I don’t want a detention there so long and waste too much time.” I answer beginning to inspect my injured knees and hands.

“Aw gross, it’s so bloody, and all I did was fall?” I mumble.

“You should go to the nurse they look like they’re starting to get infected” Alya says worried.

“Infected with stupidity” Chloe sharks, “How do you not see someone right in front of you?”

“Shut up” Alya says her voice showing that she’s not in the mood for dealing with Chloe, “Come on we’re going to the nurse’s office Marinette”.

Alya then tells the teacher what happened and is given the hall pass. We then begin to walk to the nurse’s office.

“So what did this guy look like?” Alya asks curiously.

“He was about our age and had blonde hair, and a nice shade of emerald eyes” I reply tiredly. “He was kinda cute actually”.

“Oh, Wait” Alya says, “I think I know who you’re talking about were you by a flower shop?”.

“Yeah, how do you know him?” I ask back.

“My mom made me pick up flowers their once for an occasion she was going to, the boy was really nice but had sorta a sad and lonely aura around him don’t you think”. She answers.

“Now that you mention it he did seem like he was sorta confused when talking to me. I feel bad for leaving him. Maybe we should stop by the shop after school and visit him.” I say, carefully going down the last flight of stairs.

“Sure” Alya says walking a bit further and opening the door to the nurse’s office.

She holds it open as I walk in. There’s a piece of paper pinned to a bulletin board that says the nurse isn’t here today.

“Now what do I do? We can’t just use the medical supplies without permission?” I say looking around.

“You are very badly injured Marinette, and if you don’t do something soon it will get even worse so sit down and I will take care of you” Alya responds starting to open drawers.

“Ok, but if we get in trouble it’s your fault” I say sitting down on a bed.

Alya continues to go through drawers and cabinets until she finds everything she needs. She then takes a cotton ball and puts rubbing alcohol on it and walks over to me.

“Now this may sting” she says softly, like how nurse’s usually say.

“I know what it feels like to put rubbing alcoh- OW!” I say loudly, “Alya you completely soaked the thing in alcohol”.

“Well you’re hella scraped up and I don’t want you to get infected, and heal faster, I don’t like seeing my friends all scrapped up and stuff” she replies dabbing my hand.

“Alright, I’ll let you do your thing” I say watching her.

Alya then continues to slowly clean out my scraps, put neosporin on them and bandage them up.

“Thanks” I say, hopping off the bed, “You’re really good at this medical type stuff”.

“Really?” She asks starting to put the supplies back where they came from, “Ok, everything’s back where it belongs let’s get back to class”.

I then lead the way as we head back up the stairs to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!! and i hope i can consistently update it, thank you for reading ^ ^


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 1 [Marinette’s view]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya visit the flowershop after school

After school had ended for the day me and Alya get the books we need from our lockers and begin to slowly walk to the flower shop.

“Oh, crap” I mumble realizing that the boy is probaby think it’s weird that someone that doesn’t even know them wants to visit him.

“Hmm?” Alya says.

“Well, I just realized how weird it must seem that I’m visiting him. Like I don’t even know him. He probably thinks I’m stupid cuz I tripped over h-” I start to say.

“Your fine, he’ll probably be happy that someone wants to see him.” Alya replies.

Soon we are at the shop and I stand in front of the door nervously. _Alright I got this._ I open the door and a bell rings above letting the owner know that someone has entered the store, Alya follows behind me. An older male adult is deadheading some flowers in a pot by the cash register.

“Umm, h-hi, me and my friend Alya were wondering if, uhh, your son? was around-d?” I say stuttering.

The adult stops and turns toward me and Alya. He stares at me for a few moments almost like he’s inspecting me before saying, “My son isn’t allowed to have visitors please leave before he comes back down from working on school work”.

_What? He doesn’t let his son see people? Does he not have any friend? What kind of a father does that?_

I then notice movement from the corner of my eye and look to see the boy standing in a doorway that leads to some other part of the building. 

“Please let her stay for awhile father, I would like to show her the conservatory” the boy insists.

“Alright, but only for a few minutes” his father replies.

“Thank you” the boy says, “The conservatory is down this hallway”.

The boy then leads me and Alya down a very short hallway to a glass door. The glass door is foggy, he opens it. We walk in and it’s a lot warmer and humid it feels like summer. There are many different flowers, they seem to be separated into categories by type. We walk around and I stop in front of a section of lilies. There are various types of lilies but the ones that stand out to me the most are the ones with white petals.

“Hey” Alya says loudly from across the room while pointing to something with each hand, “What are these thing doing here?”.

Me and the boy walk over to her and see that she is pointing to a hatch made out of four of the large tiles on the floor as well as a ladder propped against one of the glass walls. 

“Oh, that’s like some sort of storage area? It also doubles as a severe weather shelter. We’ve never really gone in it, but recently father has been cleaning it out and stocking it with food supplies. I have no idea what he’s thinking.” the boy explains, “The ladder is how you get down into it, Without the ladder there’s no way out”.

“That’s really strange... to suddenly start paying attention to it” Alya says with a something must be up sort of look on her face.

“Are we able to go down in it?” I ask curiously.

“The only way to open the hatch that I know of is with a lever of some kind and the one that was being used before is no longer here.” The boy answers.

“What a bummer”, Alya says frowning. 

We then continue to look at the different flowers. The environment is very relaxing. The boy stops to examine some flowers and I go on ahead to look around with just Alya. We then reach the far corner of the conservatory. And notice a door that leads outside.

“Are there any plants outside?” I ask turning around.

“Nope, this conservatory is the only place we grow flowers”, the boy says taking a pair of shears out from his apron, “Well there are plants out there but it’s the small forest preserve that’s part of the park near here.” The boy answers, “You guys are so curious about everything” he then laughs a little, “Which is good I suppose”.

“Oh” I say feeling sorta stupid. _All the questions probably annoy him._

He then cuts the stem of a rose with soft yellow petals and walks over to me. I quickly glance at Alya and she’s smiling smugly like she’s been planning all of this to happen somehow. The boy stops in front of me and hands me the yellow rose.

“This is for you” he says looking down and beginning to blush, “Thank you for stopping by, I was worried if you were ok after what happened this morning.”

I look at him, then the flower, then at Alya again and scream internally. _He’s giving me a flower!! HOLY SHIT HOLYSHITHOLYSHIT!! Wait he helps run a flower shop, what if this is not as big of a deal to him. He basically lives in a flower. What if this flower was just dying and he wanted to get rid of it? No, it’s probably how his way of saying thank you._ I then look back at the boy and he looks me in the eyes. My pupils dilate and I feel my face start to get warm.

“You thank for f-flower I mean, flower beautiful thank you-u.” I stutter taking the flower.

_I just sounded so stupid._

Our hands brush and he flinches.

“You should visit again sometime, and your friend too, what are your names? Since we never really introduced ourselves” He asks nervously.

Alya then walks over and says, “I’m Alya, she’s Marinette, and we would love to visit again sometime”.

We then all hear a harsh shout coming from the conservatory entrance, “Adrien your guests need to leave, they have been here long enough and might interfere with business”. 

_The boy’s name is Adrien._

“Yes father”, Adrien says sadly, “I’ll walk you to the entrance”.

We’re then awkwardly silent as we walk back to the entrance of the flower shop. 

“Bye Marinette and Alya” Adrien says as he opens the door, “Please visit again, It was really fun showing you the conservatory, maybe next time you could help water flowers”.

“Yes!! We definitely will come back the conservatory was so beautiful, bye Adrien!!” I say waving with one hand and holding the yellow rose with my other hand while walking away. 

Me and Alya then walk down the sidewalk towards home.


	4. Chapter 2 - Part 2 [Adrien’s view]

I walk through the shop placing the damp washcloth by the sink in the back and then go upstairs to do some school work. I spend a few hours trying to get math done but it is to hard to concentrate. _I hope that girl is ok. Why did she leave if she was so badly injured? She did say she was going to get detention if she was late again but they would probably understand if she explained what happened right?_ I decide switching to a different subject might make it easier to focus. But it is no use to try and focus I am too worried. After a couple more hours pass and I’m sick of staring at the same page I go back downstairs to see if the shop needs help. On my way down the stairs I hear voices coming from the shop and stop in the doorway. The girl that ran into me earlier and someone else are talking to my father.

“Umm, h-hi, me and my friend Alya were wondering if, uhh, your son? was around-d?” The girl asks stuttering.

“My son isn’t allowed to have visitors please leave before he comes back down from working on school work”, my father says harshly.

I then walk out of the doorway so that they can see me, the girl’s head turns to me.

“Please let her stay for awhile father, I would like to show her the conservatory” I insist.

Alright, but only for a few minutes” My father replies in a very serious tone of voice.

I then lead the girl and her friend down the short hallway to the conservatory. The glass door is still very foggy, I open it feeling the warm blanket of air. We walk in and I begin to point out how the flowers are separated into categories by type. The girl walks around and then stops in front of a section of lilies. She bends over and examines one of them with white petals.

“Hey” The girl’s friend shouts from across the room while pointing to something, “What are these thing doing here?”.

The girl begins to walk over to her friend and I follow. Her friend is pointing to the hatch made out of four of the large tiles on the floor as well as the ladder that is propped against one of the glass walls nearby.

“Oh, that’s like some sort of storage area? It also doubles as a severe weather shelter. We’ve never really gone in it, but recently father has been cleaning it out and stocking it with food supplies. I have no idea what he’s thinking.” I explain, “The ladder is how you get down into it, Without the ladder there’s no way out”.

“That’s really strange... to suddenly start paying attention to it”, The girl’s friend says looking like she’s trying to solve a mystery.

“Are we able to go down in it?” The girl asks curiously.

“The only way to open the hatch that I know of is with a lever of some kind and the one that was being used before is no longer here.” I answer.

“What a bummer”, The girl’s friend says frowning.

_But going down there would probably be scary. It’s dark and has barely ever been used and if you got stuck down there that would be terrible._

We then go back to look at the different flowers. The girl’s friend looks at the hatch for a while more before joining us. I stop to look at the yellow petal roses while the girl and her friend continue to walk around.

“Are there any plants outside?” I hear the girl ask.

“Nope, this conservatory is the only place we grow flowers”, I say taking a pair of shears out of my apron, “Well there are plants out there but it’s the small forest preserve that’s part of the park near here.” I answer, “You guys are so curious about everything” I laugh a little and then continue, “Which is good I suppose”.

“Oh” The girl says in reply getting quiet.

I then cut the stem of a rose with soft yellow petals and walks over to the girl. She glances at her friend quickly and I hand her the yellow rose.

“This is for you” I say looking down and start to feel myself blush, “Thank you for stopping by, I was worried if you were ok after what happened this morning.”

“You thank for f-flower I mean, flower beautiful thank you-u.” The girl stutters taking the flower.

As she takes the flower her hand brushes against mine and I flinch.

_Crap I touched someone. It’s ok we barely even touched. Good thing father didn’t see he would of freaked out._

“You should visit again sometime, and your friend too, what are your names? Since we never really introduced ourselves” I then ask nervously.

The girl’s friend walks over saying, “I’m Alya, she’s Marinette, and we would love to visit again sometime”.

We then hear my father shout from the entrance to the  conservatory, “Adrien your guests need to leave, they have been here long enough and might interfere with business”.

“Yes father”, I say sadly, “I’ll walk you to the entrance”.

I then awkwardly and silently walk them back to the entrance of the flower shop.

“Bye Marinette and Alya” I say as I open the door, “Please visit again, It was really fun showing you the conservatory, maybe next time you could help water flowers”.

_That was so stupid. Why would anyone want to water flowers? They probably think I’m lazy now and want them to just help me with work._

“Yes!! We definitely will come back the conservatory was so beautiful, bye Adrien!!” Marinette says waving while walking away with one hand and holding the yellow rose in the other.

I then close the shop door and watch as the walk down the sidewalk and turn the corner. My father then walks over to me.

“They are not allowed to come in the shop again” he says.

My smile fades to a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what the next chapter is gonna be? lol and thank you for reading!!


End file.
